


Beautiful

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: 'We talked, we danced under the moonlight, and we kissed until we lost consciousness.'What happened the night that Luisita confessed her feelings.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had to write some softness with all the drama going on right now. I think we all need it.
> 
> 'We kissed until we lost consciousness' is literally the most iconic line in the whole show. So this is just my take on what could have happened that night! I hope you enjoy!

As they kissed, their dancing slowly faded away and now they simply stood in each other’s arms, lost in trading sweet, gentle kisses.

Luisita was conscious of wherever her hands touched Amelia but the feel of Amelia’s lips against hers was clouding her mind. She didn’t know where to put her hands, all she knew is that she wanted to feel more of Amelia.

She lifted her hands that were resting on Amelia’s arms to gently sift her fingers through Amelia’s curls to push them out of her face, and Amelia leaned into the touch, still in disbelief that Luisita was touching her in this way.

She smiled against Luisita’s lips and lifted her hands to cup Luisita’s face in her palms, caressing her soft cheeks as if it was the most precious thing she had ever held.

And Luisita’s heart fluttered at the touch. The feel of Amelia’s hands gently caressing her face and neck was making her tingle everywhere and she pushed into the kiss, feeling bold. The force of the kiss pushed them back until Amelia’s head bumped into one of the hanging stars.

They both pulled apart laughing, and Luisita brought her hand around to rub Amelia’s head.

“Sorry,” she said, her words soft and self-concious. “I probably should have hung them up higher.” She shook her head at herself, feeling awkward.

And Amelia’s heart fluttered at Luisita’s shyness. It was rare to see Luisita like this and Amelia’s heart zoomed knowing it was because of her.

And she felt infinitely soft knowing that Luisita had set all of this up simply because of what she had written in her letter.

Her eyes crinkled and she stepped closer into Luisita again and took her hands back in hers, shaking her head at Luisita’s words. “It’s perfect,” she said softly, lifting Luisita’s head back up and Luisita looked up at her, blinking.

Amelia allowed her eyes to roam Luisita’s pretty face. She had never been so close to Luisita before like this, she had never let herself look at Luisita so closely or for so long. But now Luisita was standing inches from her, looking at her shyly and Amelia got lost in her gaze, struck by her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words escaped from her lips in a breath.

Luisita’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and her cheeks blushed pink and she ducked her head, her stomach filling with butterflies.

And Amelia’s heart fluttered at the sight. She had wanted to say those words so many times before but had always stopped herself, knowing that she couldn’t. But now she didn’t have to hold back and it was so freeing to be able to say those simple words, after she had tried to push her feelings down for so long.

She watched Luisita shake her head self-consciously as if she didn't believe it and all Amelia wanted to do was tell her again and again until she believed her.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to tell you that,” she said softly and Luisita sighed.

Luisita blushed and shook her head. “I-“ She looked back up at Amelia and her heart skipped at the beauty of her, of Amelia looking at her so softly. “ _You_ are Amelia, you-“ She looked down, trying to find her words. She felt awkward and shy complimenting Amelia, as if her words didn’t do Amelia justice. Amelia must have heard this so many times before. But she had to, even if Amelia had heard these words before. She looked up into Amelia’s eyes, earnest, “you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

And Amelia blinked at Luisita’s words, her heart fluttering madly in her chest. How she had longed for Luisita to feel this way about her, to see her as more than just friends. And now, by some miracle, Luisita did and Amelia’s entire body hummed in amazement and joy. 

She had had many admirers and she got called beautiful all the time- but it was not like this, not from the person she wanted the most and in the way she had wished for above everything else.

Hugo, and all the other men who tried to go after her, and even Sara- none of them meant anything to her, not like this. They didn’t know the real her, the girl who just wanted the simplest things at heart. To love and be loved in return. To live her life with someone who made life feel like living, someone good and kind and pure- and Luisita was that person. She had never met someone so full of light and courage- Luisita filled her entire life with joy.

And Amelia didn’t know exactly when her feelings changed from friendship into something more, she just knew that one day Luisita held her hand and looked into her eyes with those big round eyes and Amelia knew she was gone. That Luisita wasn’t just crazy, sweet Luisita anymore, she was Luisita who she couldn’t get out of her mind….who she wanted to _kiss._ Who she wanted to be around and to make laugh and spend her life loving _._

And the realisation had been both terrifying and thrilling.

And she was feeling the exact same way now that Luisita had confessed her feelings. Feelings that Amelia thought that Luisita would never be able to reciprocate. It felt too good to be true.

But she remembered Luisita’s words and her heart fluttered uncontrollably.

_I swear I have never felt for anyone else what I feel for you._

_As long as we are together, I don’t care what anybody else says._

_My priority is you._

_The only thing I know is that I want to be with you every day of my life._

She couldn’t believe she was on the receiving end of those words full of earnest from Luisita, from her infinitely sweet and crazy and endlessly surprising Luisita.

She tried to control her emotions and let out a soft laugh at Luisita’s awkwardness and took her hands into hers.

“Should we sit down?”

Luisita nodded softly. She needed something to lean on- kissing Amelia was making her feel weak in the knees.

They sat down, both facing each other again and Luisita let out a little laugh, feeling nervous again all of a sudden.

Amelia sensed Luisita’s nerves and took her hand into hers, bringing her other hand to soothingly caress at Luisita’s cheek. She could tell that Luisita wanted to say something.

And Luisita just looked at Amelia for a moment, taking it all in. She wanted to tell her all of the things she was feeling. She had written them in the journal but she wanted to say them too.

“When you kissed me the first time…" she started, looking up at Amelia with a soft smile, shy at her next words. "Amongst all the confusion and fear I felt....I couldn't stop thinking about you, about… kissing you again…”

Amelia’s eyes softened and she looked at Luisita, wanting to hear all that Luisita had gone through before realising her feelings. All this time she had thought that Luisita had felt awkward and that she had been trying to let her down gently but that wasn’t the case. She felt the same way as she did.

Amelia hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the kiss either. It had felt like a sweet torture that she had got to experience what it felt like to feel Luisita’s lips against hers for those short few seconds only to never be able to kiss her again. 

Luisita looked back up at Amelia again. “I’ve never thought about someone so much before,” she said with a self conscious laugh and Amelia’s heart fluttered. “I knew I couldn’t ignore it anymore,” Luisita said, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about how much time she had wasted and what she had put Amelia through. “I’m sorry it took me so long to to accept it.”

Amelia shook her head, not wanting Luisita to be sorry. “All that matters now is this…” She leaned closer into Luisita to rest her head against hers, nuzzling their noses together. “And… that I can kiss you now.”

Hey eyes shined as she looked at Luisita and Luisita nodded and her eyes fluttered as Amelia’s smiling lips pressed softly against hers again. She felt the tingles and goosebumps all up and down her as Amelia slowly deepened the kiss.

Luisita brought her hand up into Amelia’s curls, pulling her closer in by the neck, caressing her skin there. She couldn’t believe how soft Amelia was, how perfect it felt to touch her and kiss her. It was unlike anyone she had ever kissed before.

“You’re so soft,” she breathed out, disbelieving and Amelia grinned, resting her head against hers. She remembered what it felt like to kiss a girl for the first time. How different it felt to kissing a boy, how much softer it was. How much lovelier.

It made her want to cover Luisita with kisses, to show her what a real kiss felt like.

She leaned in to kiss her again, this time deepening it the slightest bit, tilting her head for a better angle, and bringing her arms around the back of Luisita’s head to bring her in closer.

And her stomach warmed at the way Luisita’s grip at her shoulder tightened, and the soft sounds that came from her mouth and the way she felt her breathing get heavier against her.

Luisita felt Amelia’s tongue dip into her mouth and she let out a low moan and felt her whole body give in. The feel of Amelia’s tongue against hers sparked something within her and she pushed forward, bringing her body closer into Amelia’s, kissing her with greater passion. Luisita had never kissed someone like this in her life, but it felt like her body had a mind of its own right now and all it wanted to do was kiss Amelia more and more.

Amelia felt her body warm at Luisita’s eagerness and she brought her hands around Luisita’s body to hold her steady against it. It felt intoxicating to have Luisita in her arms and kissing her like this. She could feel the warmth building in her stomach and she knew she had to slow things down.

They pulled back the slightest bit and Amelia let out smiling, surprised breath at the kiss they just shared.

“Wow,” Luisita breathed.

“Yeah, wow,” Amelia grinned against Luisita’s lips, giddy. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you like that so many times.”

Luisita’s heart fluttered and she blushed, her stomach warming.

Amelia looked at Luisita adoringly, caressing her cheek softly to soothe her nerves. She didn’t want to rush this with Luisita, she wanted to do it right. And she could see how nervous Luisita still was. “But we should probably slow down.”

Luisita gulped and nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment, bodies still humming and lips still tingling from the heated kiss, and their eyes went down to lips, and they don’t know who leaned in first but they were kissing again, this time slower than before but still just as perfect and Amelia couldn’t stop kissing her right now if she tried. They stayed like that, trading soft slow kisses as the song continued playing around them on repeat.

 

 

They kissed until they felt like they were floating on the clouds.

And afterwards, Amelia accompanied Luisita home, walking shoulder to shoulder, their hands brushing together every once in a while, and them sharing knowing, sweet smiles.

The moon was out full tonight, shining down on them and it felt as if it was all a dream.

They reached Luisita’s doorstep and they both turned to each other, lingering a moment, neither wanting to part.

“It’s really late,” Luisita said softly, “maybe you should stay here tonight, it’s too dangerous for you to go back alone at this time.”

Amelia smiled at the offer but she didn’t think it was the best idea. And in all honesty, Amelia felt like she could probably float home right now, she felt so happy. “I’ll be fine, I’ve done it many times before.”

Luisita frowned. She knew the hotel wasn’t far but it still concerned her.

And Amelia smiled at the concern on Luisita’s face. She lifted Luisita’s hand to her lips to place a quick and discrete kiss to the back of it. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” she assured.

Luisita swooned at the action and fought her shy smile.

“Okay,” she conceded softly, before adding firmly, “but call me when you get back.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled. “Okay.”

“Promise me,” Luisita insisted, lifting her eyebrows cutely, “I will be waiting by the phone.”

Amelia laughed in adoration at Luisita’s concern. “I promise.”

Luisita’s expression softened again and she gazed at Amelia tenderly, reluctant for her to go. She wanted to kiss her goodbye but she didn’t know if she could out in the open like this.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Amelia’s heart fluttered at the softly uttered question. She wanted nothing more than to do so.

She looked around the street at all the houses and the windows. She didn’t know who could be looking at them at the moment. She took Luisita’s hand and pulled them inside, closing the door as quietly as she could behind them.

They were standing in the dark hallway, the only light coming in from the streetlamp outside, but it was enough for her to see Luisita’s pretty face and her soft shy smile.

She caressed her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear and then she leaned in and kissed her softly.

And though they had spent the past few hours kissing, Luisita couldn’t get over how it felt to kiss Amelia. How it felt for Amelia to kiss her. The tingles and the goosebumps and the softness and the warmth.

The happiness bubbled out of her and Luisita pulled back giggling and Amelia started laughing too, both feeling the giddiness of the moment, of stealing kisses from their love in the night.

“Ssshh,” Amelia laughed, covering Luisita’s lips with her fingers. “We will wake your parents.”

Luisita nodded, knowing Amelia was right but she couldn’t contain her giggles and Amelia found that she couldn’t either. Luisita’s laughter was too contagious, it made her too happy to see Luisita smile like this.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh.”

Luisita’s laughter softened into a shy smile and she looked down. “Amelia…” she breathed out, unable to control the way her heart reacted to Amelia’s words.

And Amelia just watched Luisita’s reaction in adoration.

“What?”

Luisita shook her head, not knowing how to put into words what she was feeling. Or feeling to shy in that moment to say it to Amelia’s face.

She looked down at the time on her watch. “I can’t believe how late it is,” she whispered. Her parents would kill her if they knew she had come home so late. The time had really got away from them. It had been hours when it had only felt like minutes.

Amelia laughed, feeling the same. It didn’t feel real somehow. Maybe it was because it was the middle of the night, maybe it was because it felt like they were the only two people awake in the whole of Madrid, but something about the moment felt like a magic meant just for them.

She was scared about what would happen once morning arrived and the whole world woke up again around them but she pushed that feeling away, remembering Luisita's words again. She hummed softly, pushing Luisita's hair behind her ear. "You should probably get some sleep now, or you will regret it tomorrow.”

Luisita laughed and she shook her head. “I don’t think I will be able to sleep now even if I tried. "

Amelia smiled adoringly, she felt the same way.

“Stay with me,” Luisita implored, “we can stay awake together. We will have to be up in a few hours anyway. I will make us breakfast, and you can leave before anyone finds out.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled at the crazy offer. She would love nothing more to stay awake with Luisita and share breakfast with her but it was too risky. “I wish I could darling, but what if your parents wake up?”

Luisita’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment and she fought her smile and Amelia’s lips quirked upwards too, knowing the reason for Luisita’s smile and adoring it.

It felt so amazing to be able to call her in this way and to not have to hold back her affection.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Luisita came out of her daze. “Do you really have to go?”

Amelia brought her hand up to caress Luisita’s cheek and nodded. “Natalia will be wondering where I am too.”

Luisita’s expression saddened but she conceded with a sigh, she knew Amelia was right.

“But I’ll see you tomorrow,” Amelia said, wanting to see Luisita’s smile again and Luisita’s eyes brightened at the reminder. Tomorrow was another day. A beautiful day. And she couldn’t wait for it to begin.

“You’re right,” Luisita smiled.

Amelia leaned in to kiss her again and she lingered against Amelia, savoring this final kiss before they parted. She looked up into Amelia’s shining eyes and her stomach fluttered taking it all in again. She played with Amelia’s hands in hers and then brought her hand up to play with Amelia’s scarf, nervous and earnest, wanting Amelia to know just how she felt and finding the courage in that moment.

“Amelia…tonight has been the best night of my life.”

And Amelia’s heart skipped a beat at Luisita's words, at the reminder of how much this meant to Luisita, of how real all of this actually was.

Of how life could change in a matter of one night.

Luisita whispered the words so easily it surprised Amelia, her ability to say such big things so simply. She knew Luisita meant every word, it’s just how she was and Amelia adored it.

She leaned her head against Luisita’s, taking in the moment.  “And mine,” she whispered. “If you only knew.”

Luisita let out an exhale, overcome. She stayed against Amelia like that a moment before breathing out the words that had come to be the greatest truth of her heart. “I love you.”

And Amelia’s heart zoomed in her chest and she let out breath. She couldn’t believe she was hearing those words. She lifted her hands to cup Luisita’s face in her palms, holding back her tears. She leaned in to nuzzle her nose against Luisita’s, breathing her in.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, the feeling of saying those words out loud for the first time overwhelming her. And before she could open her eyes to look into Luisita’s, Luisita was kissing her again.

And Amelia pushed into the kiss, letting herself get lost in the kiss again for a moment, wanting this moment to last forever. She was so overcome with love that she couldn’t stop herself. But they soon heard a car horn in the distance outside and jumped, pulling back with a breathless laugh.

They looked at each other a moment and laughed like lovestruck schoolgirls. And Amelia shook her head out of her daze.

“Darling...If I don’t go now I will never leave.”

Luisita bit her lip at the words, her stomach fluttering madly and Amelia laughed, giving her one last full kiss.

“I will see you tomorrow,” she promised.

Luisita smiled at the reminder and she nodded. She let out a happy sigh. “Get back safe,” she whispered, smiling softly, “I’ll be waiting by the phone.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled and she nodded softly. “Okay.”

She stepped out into the quiet night and rounded the corner, and she smiled as she looked up at the full moon. Everything looked so different to how it had mere hours before.

And Amelia shook her head at herself and clutched Luisita’s journal to her heart, making her way back to the hotel in a daze.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it people. Id love to hear your thoughts! I can't wait to get our soft luimelia back again ❤


End file.
